Mating Rituals
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: what happens when alucard starts to act weird torwards his police girl? could it be he is looking for his other half? or is it just lust? but how will seras respond to him knowing her master would never show any kind of emotion
1. Chapter 1

**AN: finally im writin a new story yeyy my newest crazy obsession is for this couple alucard/ seras hot anyways read the description in order to understand what this fanfiction is about enjoy (its my own idea its now copied from anybody)**

* * *

Mating rituals

'oh great another crappy wasted night which was spent killing FREAKS ' seras thought as she walked to her room to get cleaned and get some sleep. The thought of the hot water coming from the shower only made seras purr happy like a cat and then the bed. The most important thing, lately more and more ghouls appeared and the reason was still unknown from where they came

She still refused to drink her blood which did not please her master nor integra ,sighing she entered the shower room which was very big, most likely more people could take showers here lucky for her nobody was there( or so she thinks)

* * *

Leaving her uniform on the counter she enters the hot steamy water washing at first her hair and then she tries to reach to the shower gel even though it was too fogy at first she doesn't grab it and then she grabs something that felt more like a hand

Yelling she let's go of the hand saying covered with a white glove and a certain hellsing mark on it and a bit of red material which all belonged to her master

"WHAT THE HELL!!" seras yelled as the fog started to disappear reveling a smirking alucard which leaned on the wall holding her shower gel

"Forgot something police girl?" he asked in a mocking tone as he grinned revealing his fangs

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MASTER? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PRIVACY?!" seras yelled trying to cover her breasts with her hands and keeping her legs crossed

What an embarrassing situation this was indeed, her standing in the shower naked with water dripping over all her body and her hair was a mess, and her master had no problem with it in fact to make things even better he was grinning as if he planned this all along

"Oh my looks like someone is embarrassed? Don't be police girl its not like I haven't seen it before might I say you have a pretty body so why hide it? "He asked mocking her and then grinning

The worst part was that his glasses and hat were missing so seras felt his eyes roam over all her body from the top to the bottom ,his red crimson eyes almost seemed to drink her just by looking at her .

She saw lust in his eyes...but for what? For...HER?! What the…something was not right here

"Master could you at least turn around SO I CAN CHANGE??" she yelled the last part

"Awe don't get so mad police girl …I just dropped by to tell you to drink your blood and ...pay you a visit...is there something wrong with that?" he asked almost puring the last part

"No ...it's just…that…….never mind at least let me finish my bath and we will talk after wards …." Seras said the last part without thinking about the consequences

On the other hand alucard only smirked and tossed her the shower gel making the girl gasp and reach out to catch the bottle so it wouldn't brake and make a mess

Seras failed not only to cover herself but also she failed to catch the bottle and tripped and hit her head, while bleeding she started to yell

" YOU FREEKIN PERVERT...YOU DID ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU??"

"Aww don't be so mad at me police girl besides I had a nice view …remember don't make me mad by disobeying me and not drinking your blood or else I might punish you next time" alucard said materializing and disappearing

* * *

'hmpf…I …FREAKIN HATE HIMMM….Gahh' sears thought pissed off what a crappy night it had been , so far only shity stuff happened to her

* * *

What could possibly happen next? She thought as she placed her white kimono on her so she could walk out the shower

Suddenly she felt two strong arms grabbing her and pining her to the shower wall ,as she looked up her blue eyes met crimson ones, it was her masters

"Did you really think I would leave you so quickly police girl?" alucard asked grinning showing of his fangs

"uhh master…..i…" seras said as she sweat dropped

"already tired with my presence? Or what annoying you the most? The fact that I know so many of your secrets? It would be normal for me to know about them after all you are …mine…." He whispered the last part against her neck as he nuzzled it

Seras was simply speechless , her master talking and acting this was towards her something was not right .The vampire groaned against her neck and his wet tongue started to travel on her neck ending on her bite marks that the girl had from him

Smirking he still remembered the night she became his "slave" and he started to nip and bite gently on her skin

The blonde girl only shut her eyes in order to not let them betray her to her master , her intention was to make sure that she didn't like this one bit

But she was failing badly because as soon as alucard started to bite and suck her blood , after he cleaned her wound and started to leave bite marks over her neck , his lips made their way to hers

He grabbed her from behind her head pulling her in a violent kiss , biting down on her lower lip she gasped leaving his tongue to enter her mouth .His tongue eventually found hers and molded together , the kiss was shortly ended by seras which was trashing her way out

Alucard growled and leaned closer to her ear " seras….remember …you are mine…" he whispered disappearing in the shadows

Seras fell to the cold floor panting and only remained shocked at what her master said. So he really wanted something from her .. neither that nor he was trying to get to integra by using her

No matter what he would try she promised herself not to give in , she felt the hickies appear on her neck while one her fingers reached up to touch them

She wondered what will really happen from now on

* * *

A bit of cliffhangers im tired at this hour im surprised I had the necessary energy to finish this enjoy once again ill try to publish tomorrow another chapter read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well the first chapter was short indeed and well with mistakes I need a beta and im gonna get one soon enough sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes enjoy this chapter**

* * *

'Oh great what the hell was master's problem? I mean I didn't do anything …except I can't…. drink my blood…its just' seras thought

'it's what police girl? Maybe I shouldn't have changed you that night and let you die…hmm…'alucard said in her head

' oh great rub it in more….ok I understood…ill try to drink my blood ..could you just not listen to my thoughts for a second?' seras thought annoyed as she entered her room

'why should I? it's fun to tease you in such a manner police girl. considering you are my

fledgling ill be back don't worry but until then…remember police girl don't make me regret the fact that I changed you into a vampire..' alucard's last words seemed to have echoed in seras head . The way her master spoke sometimes annoyed her but his tone and harsh voice seemed to pierce trough her sometimes.

Even so she still felt uncomfortable talking to him sometimes and his threats seemed to have made t he girl shiver

'oh what great dream ill have tonight …' seras thought sarcastically before falling asleep

* * *

in seras dream:

the blonde girl woke up in a weird black place and the shadows seemed somehow to devour her but it was probably a dream no a nightmare , she started to walk when she got pinned down by a dark shadow , the girl tried as much as she could to struggle and get away

Her efforts were futile even more the shadows seemed to wrap around her wrists even harder and rougher than before , closing her eyes she wished this nightmare would finally be over .

Instead of waking up she felt something wet and cold moving up her neck slowly opening her eyes , blue eyes met crimson more exactly her master's eyes.

'seeerasss' his voice purred

' master…what are you…' seras mouth was silenced by her masters covering hers in a hot kiss.

Seras felt his teeth tug at her lover lip demanding for entrance as if he owned her mouth, entrance which she refused to allow . Growling he bit onto her lip making it bleed, taking advantage of seras gasp he pushed his tongue into her mouth roaming and claiming it as his

When they parted alucard noticed that her lower lip was still bleeding so he bent down and licked it clean enjoying the sweet taste of blood.

'stop it master. it's not….' Seras wanted to say

' it's not what police girl?..remeber ….you are mine…' alucard whispered in her ear the last words harshly wanting to make sure that she got the idea

* * *

Seras suddenly woke up placing her hands on her face panting hard remembering the dream no nightmare that she had. It couldn't possibly be true , why on earth would her master be interested in her anyway.

Sighing she placed her pillow on her head annoyed about everything , she got up and went in her bathroom to see her lover lip with a tiny cut at its end

She let out a small yell covering her mouth not to make notice but it was already too late

"Miss Victoria is everything alright in there? Walter asked knocking from the other side of the door

"Ahh..yeah.. everything is alright walter…" seras said looking at the tiny bite mark on the lip

"Miss integra wishes your presence in her office once you are done " walter said leaving

Seras only sighed and started to think of an excuse for that scratch

* * *

Integra started to get annoyed by her subordinates attitudes which did not respect her , seras was late ,alucard was nowhere to be found and pip well…. he was late as usual..

"Lady integra im sorry for being late…" seras said as she entered the office trying to catch her breath also alucard materialized and appeared in the corner of the room approaching his master.

"Finally everyone is here I need you to take care of some freaks which have been a pain and caused trouble and tell pip to move his ass faster if he want's to see the lights of tomorrow" integra said lighting up another cigar

"by the way seras you should take care of that scratch on your lip it might turn out bad" integra said

'yeah police girl you should take care of it or let me take care of it' alucard popped inside seras head

'could you stop entering my thoughts for one second master? ' seras thought pissed as she grabbed her Harkonnen mentally cursing her master for not respecting her private moments

* * *

Who knows how many times he watched her undress or take showers, she felt the heat of her blush melt her down but quickly she shacked her head to get rid of those thoughts

After killing the freaks that integra ordered to be taken care of seras noticed that she had blood on her uniform from them , she felt a dark strong presence around her overwhelming her senses

Slowly she turned around facing her grinning master "well looks like someone enjoyed the fight all to well police girl…but still you need to drink your blood you are getting weaker by every day…don't make me punish you .." alucard said frowning the last part

Seras sighed she knew what was next scolding and a possible punishment as well as mind "rape"

"well if you wanted so much to be mind raped police girl you should have just said " alucard smirked showing his fangs

"umm I ….. never mind…" seras said sweat dropping

"mister alucard seras time to go " anxious pip yelled coming towards the two

It annoyed alucard to the end to know that this pathetic human had some sort of weird emotion towards his future mate but he will find a way to make her his neither that or killing pip might be the second option

In her room seras tried to get rid of her thoughts which seemed to focus only her master's weird behavior towards her , the only person which was gentle with her was pip he truly cared if she was hurt or sad unlike her cold hearted master which barely cared.

But none the less the difference between them would always remain big

Although there was something she hadn't noticed on her desk , a red rose with black reflections and a black ribbon tied to its stem and when she entered the bathroom …

**Cliffhangers yeah we all hate them… sorry for any spelling mistakes enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Since the previous chapters of this story had success I will continue this story to please my fans other than that im currently working on alucardXseras drawings but oh well here it is enjoy

* * *

After taking a refreshing well disserved bath Sera's sighed it was truly a very annoying night she couldn't sleep not even one bit she thought she might have another stupid erotic dream with her master

Sighing she shifted and changed her position in her coffin and tried to close her eyes to rest and thought curiously from whom that rose was

* * *

**_Alucard's POW: ' just as expected she seems to be clueless about my intentions towards her ' the no life king smirked in his throne before picking up the glass with blood wine_**

**_'This might work out in the end in my advantage if pip will not interfere … Sera's Victoria ..I have already claimed you're blood all that's left is you're soul and body… but soon you will be ready to become a true no life queen ' alucard sipped his wine and then he placed it on the table and started to chuckle and it turned into an insane busted laugh_**

* * *

Normal pov: Sera's woke up after at least 15 minutes because of the same dream about her and her master , she sighed and looked at the table the blood that was in the bucket and snorted in disgust

For her sake she would try and drink it again after a week of not drinking blood she was weak and useless , she did not want to end up killed because of it

She poked the straw on the blood pack and started to drink it , a second later her vampire hungry part made its presence known and she finished the blood pack quick satisfying her hunger

Sera's did not believe at what just happened she felt torn in the inside for letting her monster side take control for a minute how disappointing looks like she really was dead and her human side did not exist anymore

Her thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle similar to her masters when he was satisfied with something

"Who's there?" the girl asked

"aren't you cheeky police girl…looks like you drank you're blood like a good draculina…" her master said

She looked around in the room hopping to find him , it seemed that he wanted to annoy her like always.. ' now what does he want ?'

"aww you hurt my feelings seras… do you hate me that much" her master said in a sad mocking tone

Sera have finally looked up at the ceiling and saw a shadow moving and than a red eye forms and a huge mouth smirking " boo ..looks like you found me police girl"

Alucard materialized next to Sera's with a cherish smirk adoring his face , he trapped the girl in a corner of the room and placed both palms next to her head to trap her

" Sera's are you made me proud tonight because you drank the blood like a good draculina.. that's why ill train you from now on how to become a true nosferatu " alucard said smirking and he leaned further into Sera's personal space and inhaled her addicting scent and placed a soft kiss on the mark on her neck where he bit her .

"come with me and ill teach how to use you're hound form " alucard raised his hand out to her , she took it without any second thought and the two disappeared in a dark portal

They reappeared in the dungeon and alucard shifted to his hell hound form and opened all his six eyes starring intently at seras

'now Sera's concentrate and imagine a wolf or dog and try to turn into it ' alucard entered her mind trough telepathy

Sera's closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she was sitting in four legs with a tail in a dog wolf like version

Her master started laughing in his hell hound form at how "cute " she looked , she was a brown blonde wolf with red eyes it seems her ability to transform had failed but it was fun while it lasted.

' what did I tell you police girl…hmm ? I told you to concentrate right? Or perhaps you were to busy thinking naughty thoughts about my body?' he told her

' umm no master im sorry ill try harder next time ' the dog version of seras squirmed and tried to leave but found herself pinned down by alucard still in his hell hound form.

'seras… when will you drink my blood and become a true nosferatu ? hmm.. you have proven yourself capable of many things and made me proud more than once well seras Victoria …will you be my mate?... '

it was stated out simple and clear …

* * *

**Cliff hangers don't us all hate them sorry I lack imagination right now too lazy…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:Ok so totally I've been busy lately I've neglected my stories but from now on ill update as soon as I can and will write new stories before I forget the new ideas hehehe anyway enjoy this crazy chappie in which I will turn things on heheehe**

'stop toying with me you fucking bastard…' seras mentally yelled as she tried to squirm her way out from underneath alucard in her hound form

'toying? My dear police girl you are becoming paronid and mentally unstable if you think that im toying like you…im not like any other male or that French pig which only wants to screw you I on the other hand am offering you something you a title for pride ..soo what is you're answer Seras Victoria?' alucard whispered in her head his hound form pinning her down

'don't think so ..probably integra made you do this, no I want you to leave me alone ok ? im not interested ' seras said as she managed to escape alucards powerful grasp and started to run away uncouncslly shape shifting back to her human

However alucard remained behind speechless of what his police girl had just said, the girl who just a few months back was afraid of her own shadow obviously she didn't understand his true intentions and probably thought that he only wanted to turn her into her bride just to make integra jealous.

But lets be honest about it she was a woman of steal a human which hated vampires from the bottom of her cold steel heart and mocked Alucard each time she had the occasion. His lover jaw suddenly clenched a bit of fang pocking out of his mouth he was mad and felt the need to kill something to cool his nerves.

'that foolish girl perhaps the nice approach did not work ..hmm maybe an aggressive one will have a bigger impact after all what humans want these days are shocks and frills' alucard thought as a sadistic typical grin appeared on his face.

* * *

In sera's room

'dam master…what the hell is he up to?or more exactly what is he after? probably Integra rejected him and now he wants comfort from me? no who knows one thing I know is that I am not gonna be his bride..so he can toss me away like a tissue when he is bored of me..sigh' seras thought as she sat on her coffin he arms brought her legs to her chest making her crouch and close her eyes letting out along sigh

From a corner of the room a shadow observed the girl carefully and mentally laughed at her ridiculous thoughts he may have been a cold monster but when it came to his heart well it was there but broken.

"naïve police girl…is that how low you think of you're master? Will the truth convince you that I really need you by my side..i may be a killer who enjoys to drink the enemy's blood however I have a heart…"he whispered the last part letting out a chuckle "looks like spending so much time around humans has made softened me.." alucard finished

"umm master I didn't mean to say I mean think I mean HEY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STIL READING MY THOUGHTS WHITOUT MY PERMISSION!!" seras screamed the last part blushing

"sigh…my dear police girl you should conceal you're thoughts much better than that you know…when you are feisty like that…well it turns me on…yell more at me.."alucard leaned further into seras personal space grinning his red eyes narrowing her

"I ..umm…you ass…" seras said as she looked down blushing

"buhahahahaha… is that all you got police girl?.." alucard bursted into a laugh which made shivers run up and down seras spine

"no but you are trying to take this fight to something else aren't you?im still not going to let you …mate with me bloody hell we aren't animals master…" seras said a vein popping on her forehead

"hmm maybe but I came here with a far more different intention darling. you see for years I've been alone and perhaps you the stories with my other brides seras but what you do not know that there were only two of them which I loved…" alucard said looking at the floor sighing before continuing " the first was mina harker a wonderful woman which at first fell in love with me and did not know what I really was…after she found out what kind of monster I was she accepted me …despite everything but in the end she betrayed me and "sold" me to Abraham van hellsing which destroyed and took away everything I had..including my freedom…and the most painful thing I found out was that she never cared for me and she loved jonathan her initial fiancée "alucard paused and looked at seras

"master..im sorry to ..no I don't think I have the right words…"seras said looking at her master with a pained yet revolted expression. How could you use someone that way just to hurt him in the end and leave him without anything.

"soo…who was the other…bride" seras practically growled the last part out.

"well she is a blond female with deep blue eyes and still clingy to her humanity but what I admire at her the most is that she is not afraid of my true self and accepts me the way I am.."alucard's eyes softened as he looked at seras who was on the verge on crying

He walked over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her placing his head on seras knees and closed his eyes ,seras was shocked at his masters reaction but she leaned forward embracing her master letting his head rest at the crook of her neck while she chuckled ,so her master did not want to use her he loved her and needed her by his side in the end the chain of master-servant relationship was broken and it turned into something more or so she thought.

'listen to me carefully police girl im planning on leaving this place and reobtaining my no life king title and brake this stupid chain that keeps me roped to integra I am tired of serving humans I may be a vampire killing other vampires but this doesn't mean I have to ordered around like a nothing …' alucard mentally told seras while he inhaled her scent and smirked

* * *

**_alucard pov:_**

police girl….such a kinky little draculina tempting her master in such a way now that she started drinking blood and readapt ting to this new life style it seems though her body has started to produce pheromones …dam I swear I haven't smelt anything like this…sooo tempting….but I will enjoy this need latter maybe

* * *

normal pov:

"listen carefully to me police girl …you have now the perfect occasion to become no life queen once this happens nothing will stand in you're way and all the other vampires will be obligated to kneel before you and together the night shall be ours…" alucard whispered as he looked seras in the eye his red eyes glowing with need,lust but also the fear of rejection even though this emoting was not displayed it could have been read pretty easily

"master…I …I want to be more than you're mate,queen and so on…I want to be there for you when you are in pain ,to be you're shoulder that supports you in you're time of need …because since I first met you…I felt something for you and in time it developed in love…" seras said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she got up and walked to the window staring at the moon

Alucard followed her behind and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer and pressing her against his chest he placed his head on her shoulder and chuckled , seras blushed but in the end accepted his intimate hug

He spun her around and leaned further more into her personal space, placing his lips on top of hers and bringing her closer into a passionate heated kiss his serpent tongue licking her lover lip asking for entrance which she granted and also wrapped her arms around his shoulders turning the kiss into something more. She could have sworn she felt the no life king smirk as his tongue wrapped around hers fighting for domination , battle which he one then he started to nibble gently on her tongue with his fangs tickling her

They're romantic moment was interrupted by a persons sudden burst in the room which turned out to be the "French pig" that alucard detested ,oh how he wanted to beat this man and shoot him leaving him on the ground in his own puddle of blood ,but he wanted to all that without killing him so he could let pip watch how he claimed seras in front of him.

Pip wanted to say something but when he saw the two vampires entangled and in such an arousing state he had no idea if he had to feel aroused or half dead walking man for interrupting the two, he remembered alucard's sudden bursts and violent acts when it came to the little draculina but now it was clear

"ummmm integra zays we have to leave now…madam zhere is a mission for us to take care off…you to …alucard…"for the first time he called the no life king by his name with such guts

"hmph…whatever you say French boy im looking forward to see how you can humiliate yourself more than usual…" alucard grinned as he let go of seras and turned around to leave passing by the man

'**stay away from her…she is mine**…' alucard mentally told pip

The French man gritted his teeth he was definitely going to ask seras later what was going on and he was going to try his luck on asking her out maybe things would work out who knows.

Later that night in a dark building pip managed to catch up with seras alone to talk to her and clear things out.

"soo miss Victoria…….iz zhere something going on between you and zhat vampire…" pip asked in a cold tone

"none of you're business pip …all I can say is that no there is nothing going on and even if there was what am I not allowed " seras almost yelled the last part not noticing the huge red eye on the ceiling which was watched and heard the whole conversation.

Alucard grinned and decided to punish seras for lying so his shadows erupted and blacked the whole room in which pip and seras were , not even leaving the two time to reply a black tentacle emerged and grabbed seras pulling her into darkness leaving pip to only yell and call her name.

When seras awoke she felt she couldn't move and that there was something that was keeping her down so she couldn't move.

"so you dare deify me police girl and even worse lie? So you don't want and there is nothing going on between us than we shall see about that"alucard said as he formed from the shadows and leaned over her petite body

"master…I .." her mouth was kept shut by one of his tentacles while from his bounded body appeared other five arms which moved over her body.

Two of his tentacles moved under her shirt making they're way to her breasts groping them , seras moaned her voice being muffle led by the shadow around her mouth but she closed her eyes because of the pleasure caused ,it felt as if his hands were gently massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples from time to time .

The other three moved to her panties tracing they're way to her womanhood and in a thrust entered her causing seras to open her eyes wide two of his shadows thrusting in and out while the other tickled her nub making the woman sweat and cry of pleasure so this was the punishment .From time to time alucard stopped and let seras get back to normal and after wards he continued his sexual torture.

"so had enough police girl…?"alucard replied with a soft silky voice that freaked and turned on seras


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.:** ok so I know it's been awhile again….my bad ..its just that I have been caught im soo much stuff lately … here is a brief summary of my past life:

So I finally finished high school now im in collage first year and I am really happy uhhh the website fanfiction has finally fixed the problem it had so basically I wanted to update my stories but my account was blocking me from updating , viewing my favorite stories and authors I have no idea what happened but its fixed now so I am supper happy ..it also means ill try to update all of my stories and post new ones as well so stay tuned for huge surprises also this summer I did a make-up school which was super fun and I don't know if I will do make-up tutorials though ..so anyway enjoy this long awaited mushy chapter .. luv all of u guys !

* * *

Seras pov:

'why the hell is he teasing me like this…..' the vampire female thought as she was being pushed to the ground and sexually frustrated ..the man above her no monster enjoyed teasing her and seeing her like this ..she knew all to well what was his goal.. to make her cry out his name…but this situation was not going to go this time the way he wanted

**

* * *

**

**Normal pov:**

Seras closed her eyes for a second trying to focus and ignore the hand shadows that were thrusting they're way inside her drawing circles on her inner thigh and other two groping her breasts .

"ah..hh….uhh…" were the only words that escaped seras mouth as she tried her best not to moan the nosferatus name

"Yes police girl ..you like that don't you? now if you want more you know what you have to do.." alucard whispered as the end of his mouth curved up in a smirk displaying his fang.

Seras did not respond anything but instead she relaxed and leaned her back on the cold ground un tensing her muscles she calmed herself and ignored the massive pleasure that was roaming her body ,her forehead furrowed and her lower jaw suddenly clenched.

Her reaction was definitely interesting the male vampire in so many ways however he was going to get what he wanted with or without her participation so he continued his "torture" adding three more shadows to the game. Before the shadow could get near her womanhood seras snapped her eyes open revealing her innocent blue eyes that were now blood red , her hand started to shake in his grip and when she released her fist claws expanded. She ripped her hands free from alucards grip with sharp claws at the end also wounding her masters arm , fresh blood dripping from her claw ends.

"Ahahhahaha! So ….the kitten has claws ? interesting this is getting better and better my lovely draculina… you're defiance and refusal of my will is turning me on.." alucard whispered the last part as an insane smile crawled its way to his face .He was enjoying this all to well, he would go against her and fight her to see her potential and also observe if she is worth the title of his queen

Alucard pov:

'Her vampire instincts have finally kicked in…you may not understand this police girl …but you just embraced you're monster side you're human side is finally gone…' the tall vampire got lost in his thoughts as his arms just regenerated as he looked forward to the vampire female who got up from the ground blood dripping her claws , eyes red that possessed a hunger … of power.. lust? I just cannot seem to see it…but when I "conquer" her of the sweet taste of winning will be worth all these years of frustration..

"Come here police girl…approach you're master" I whispered as I raised my hands up to taunt her to attack me, im curious of her power not its time to see her at her best"

Normal pov:

Seras let out a inhuman deep growl revealing her fangs that almost reached her chin , at the end of her left hand the claw started peeling into half releasing a dark shadow that swallowed her whole arm , alucard realized it was her familiar since it was radiating a certain cloud of evil and a smell of death.

The girl charged forward as her famliar turned into more of a sharp sword stabing her master and sticking him into the wall, she started pulling her hand backwards detaching herself but no before flashing the supposed dead nosferatu a crazy grin .As her hand was being drawed bag her master remained impalled with her familiar which shapped into a sword and her hand regenarated.

**Seras pov:**

'What is going on….what did I do…' seras thought as she was blacked out in her inner self she felt a raw salty taste on her lips…blood

Her eyes snapped open ,realizing what she did she backed away and fell down never in her undead life did she think she would take it so far as to atacking her master. Alucard suddenliny twiched a smile spreading acros his features as he started to chuckle, the draculinas face was pricelass .Fear traced her poreclain face but as she looked up and saw her master laughing she frowned ,so he was ok.

"Well done police girl…I must say I am impressed… ha I never thought you would embrace you're vampire side…" alucard said as he stepped forward walking cassualy trough the sword and regenarating the wound in his stomach.

"You assholle … I thought... I …." Seras snapped and quickly looke away saddness displaying on her masters face softened as he walked to her and bent down at her level.

"Have you not learned…I am the king of death..ruller of hell…. I don't die that easily ….Seras…" he whispered her name .

Seras looked up to see his face rather close to hers , much to her dismay it seemed calm and serious rather than lusty like sort of emotion glinted in his eye but disappeared in a flash

"You have grown …I must say that I am satisfied ..but there is so much for you to learn…I will wait for you in my lair when you are ready to learn more about our kind… and what my intentions are with you…" alucard said in a stern voice as he started blurring away and becoming one with the dark shadows the only thing that disappeared last were his eyes which analyzed the girl one last time

Seras remained on the ground shocked and confused at the many emotions that struggled in her mind, was she falling in love with alucard? Her blue eyes softened and started at the dry blood on the floor that belonged to him…

'Alucard….' She whispered in her

* * *

Well srry for the delay on my stories again guys I promise I will try to update daily from now on , this story will become serious and more interesting I promise forgive my abbsence if you want to ask me questions well private message me or ask me and I will do my best to answer I hope that there is a difference in my writing style …anyway have a nice day guys ..

…Peace out…..


End file.
